l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Doji Hayaku
Doji Hayaku was the fifth and youngest son of Doji and Kakita. Hayaku was the younger sibling of a Thunder, and attempted to find his sister after the Day of Thunder. Though he did not find his sister, Hayaku did find her sword. In return for his valor and service, he was granted the Daidoji family name. Hayaku's Journey When his sister, Doji Konishiko, was lost to the Shadowlands on the Day of Thunder, the Lady Doji had a dream that she was still alive and suffering. Hearing his mother's vision, Hayaku chose to follow his sister's journey and bring her back. Hayaku traveled to the Crab Clan to seek assistance, but the members of the clan laughed and told him that what he wanted to do could not be done. Undetered, Hayaku went alone into the Shadowlands Way of the Crane, p. 39 in the year 44. Imperial Histories, p. 18 Hayaku's Return Three years later, Hayaku returned to his family. He was unable to talk of the horrors he had seen because of a scar along his throat, and his once-black hair had turned ghostly white. Although his body had suffered from his journey, he had returned triumphant, bringing Shukujo, the sword forged by Doji Yasurugi and wielded by Doji Konishiko. Hayaku's Reward For bringing back the soul of Yasurugi and Konishiko, Hayaku was given his own family. Those who followed him bore the Daidoji family name, meaning the Defenders of the Doji. The Daidoji since then became the sworn protectors of the oher Crane families. Hayaku's Wife During his journey in the Shadowlands Hayaku encountered a ronin who had once been a member of the Crab Clan. Hida Yohko had been disgraced for using maho in the defense of her family, and had entered the Shadowlands seeking death. Meeting Hayaku changed her outlook on life, and she helped him find his sister's blade. After their return, the two were wed and she took the Daidoji name. Bearers of Jade, p. 123 (sidebar) Wife's Alternate Tale Others said that Hayaku found that Konishiko had joined her brother's soul after she died, and both spirits were bound to Shukujo. After Fu Leng's defeat the blade had fallen into the hole Isawa struck in the earth, while binding the Dark Kami to the Black scrolls. Hayaku heard his sister's voice calling from Jigoku, so Hayaku took his own throat and journeyed after them. When he freed the sword from the demon realms, he occupied the body of a dying samurai-ko. They returned as one person to the place where Hayaku's body laid, and the samurai-ko used her powers to return Hayaku to his body. They fell in love, returning to Rokugan and he never questioned why she had been left alone in the Shadowlands, neither the source of her powers. Bearers of Jade, p. 127 Developing techniques Hayaku spent the rest of his life developing the family's own fighting techniques, devising the first two ranks of what became the Daidoji Iron Warrior school. Imperial Histories, p. 21 Lasting Traditions To honor Hayaku, many among the Crane Clan bleached their hair white. In this way, they showed their respect for his courage and sacrifice, and it also allowed them to show their dedication to the Crane. The traditions continues among many Crane to this day. Yomi Hayaku welcomed to Yomi the souls of the dead Daidoji heroes, as Daidoji Uji in 1150. Legions, Part I, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf A shrine honoring him was built at Hayaku Mura. Secrets of the Crane, p. 43 External Links * Doji Hayaku (Dawn of the Empire) Category:Crane Clan Leaders